What Are You?
by The.Adventures.Of.Super.Bunny
Summary: Nami Katsuki and Katsu Suzuki visits Ciel Phantomhive. Will they get in trouble again? Find out!


**Just telling you guys this: **I don't watch or own Kuroshitsuji**…**

I just wanted to do this that's all.

* * *

**What Are You?(Kuroshitsuji)**

Nami's POV

"Ugh! Why do we have to go here? There are many other countries in this world, but why England?" I shouted at the girl next to me, Katsu Suzuki.

"Stop complaining, Nami. There is pretty much nothing you can do about it" She said while glaring at me. "Oh that is what you think. But remember, I can do pretty much anything." I said while tugging my bangs that was covering my right eye.

"hn"

"Is there something bothering you?"

"How can you say that?"

"Besides the fact that I am your best friend, you do not talk to much

today."

"Well, it is just that…we are going to stay with Ciel for a few days."

"hmm. That IS bothersome. But that is why I am here, right?"

Katsu nodded.

**A Few Minutes Later at the Phantomive Estate:**

"Hey shorty! Don't blame us for being here! It's not like we wanted to be here looking at your annoying face! For your information, this is my mother's fault." I told Phantomhive Ciel, when he asked me why are we there. I love shouting at him.

"Please lower your voice, Nami-sama" Sebastian told me because I was too noisy. Katsu nodded.

"FINE! HMP" I said while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Persistent as always, Katsuki." Ciel said.

"Persistent but not haughty." I said

Then the door opened and and a girl with pigtailed blonde hair came running in then she hugged Ciel

"My eyes! I'm blinded!' I said while shielding my eyes.

"Nami-chan you are so dramatic" Katsu said.

"I know."

"Lizzy, get off me!" Ciel said while struggling.

Lizzy released Ciel from her embrace.

"Well, are you not going to ask me why am I here Ciel?" She asked innocently while grinning like there is no tomorrow.

"Why are you here Lizzy?"

"I heard that Katsu-chan came to visit." She smiled at Katsu. Then she looked at me. "Oh…Who is this young lady over here?" She smiled at me.

Taken back by her kindness, I said "I'm Nami Katsuki… You must be Elizabeth Middleford."

"Yes I am. But you can call me Lizzy" She grinned at me.

"I suddenly feel like Tsumi is with us" I whispered to Katsu

"Except that Tsumi's not clingy with any boy." She whispered back

I nodded.

"Well this is a nice talk we are having. But I think I should show Nami-sama and Katsu-sama to their temporary rooms" Sebastian suggested.

"Yes you should. Now go. If you need me I will be in my room." Ciel said heading for his room.

"Well, I won't be needing you so I would not be concerned."I said.

"I would also not be concerned when something bad happens to you"

"I can take care of my self"

"Nami-sama, shall we go?" Sebastian asked

I nodded and followed him with Katsu and Lizzy.

**After 5 minutes of wandering around**

We finally reached the rooms we will be staying for the few days

Katsu was already inside of her room.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here, Nami-sama. You should get ready for dinner." Sebastian said while bowing

"I will meet you again tomorrow morning." Lizzy said while waving goodbye.

When they were gone, I unpacked the things I brought here. I brought out blue hair chopsticks, and used it to hold my hair up loosely.

I searched my clothes for my white and sky blue off-shoulder dress, blue shawl, blue gloves, white stockings, blue and dark blue striped hat with 2 feathers on top and a pair of high-healed sandals which are blue and white and decorated with real sapphires and diamonds(Nami doesn't like fake gemstones). I braided some few strands of my hair together. I also wore my Katsuki symbol (a star with wings and a water drop below) earings and necklace. Then I wore my clothes, tied my black, curly hair up, fixed my bangs and put my hat on. I wore a little makeup, which consists of red lipstick and light blue eyeshadow which was hardly noticeable because of my almost white toned skin being a demon, it is natural.

I hate being a demon. The only things I like about it are beauty, speed, killing without regret and I enjoy not dying. But on the other side I can be a fox whenever I want. Being a fox was okay with me, eating humans from time to time. Tearing my poor victim's skin and insides. Leaving them dead.

I got out of the room then knocked twice at the door of Katsu's room.

"come in" she said. I opened the door and came in seeing Katsu all dressed in a long violet dress, white gloves, a black shawl and purple flat pumps. She was now brushing her hair her hair was out of it's usual ponytail which caused her to transform to her half vampire half demon self. "Hmmm trying to look best for someone?" I smirked at her. She glared at me and gritted her teeth which showed her fangs.

"I am not scared of your fangs on my skin, Katsu. Did you forget I can tear your insides apart? Come now. Sebastian and Ciel are waiting for us" Katsu nodded and Fixed her hair and she added a ribbon on the back of her head. She put makeup on and wore her necklace.

**We went to the dinner table, where Ciel and Sebastian was waiting for us.**

"Finally…I thought you will never come" Ciel said annoyed.

"You are so coldhearted and arrogant! I cannot believe Katsu and Lizzy fell for you" I said

Katsu blushed and was glaring at me. "Who said I like him?"

**-To be continued**

**

* * *

**

**I hope you liked it…..Chapter 2 might take a while since I have school.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
